Problem: Multiply.
Let's visualize to help us solve. The array shows ${8}$ rows with ${6}$ dots in each row. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ ${8} \times {6} = \underbrace{{6} + {6}+ {6} + {6} + {6} + {6}+ {6} + {6}}_{{8}{\text{ sixes}}} = 48}$ $48}={8}\times{6}$